The Legend of Zelda The Pentacle of Power
by Wonder Chef's Cupcake
Summary: Upon arriving at the water temple, Link is shocked to find what seems to be a darker and sinister version of himself. Defeating this copycat, the “Dark Link” whispers a very intriguing message; “I’m not the only one. There are 3 more…and another Triforce…


_The Legend of Zelda: The Pentacle of Power _

_By: Wonder Chef's Cupcake _

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Link (I wish ;;), or any related characters or themes. They belong to Nintendo™. Woot.

Some little side notes: This is an Ocarina of Time based story, which I know is going to be hard cuz I haven't played that game for a while. I just came up with the idea of the story, but I didn't know how to start it. So bear with me folks. Also, I know there's all that controversy if Sheik is a man or a woman. After much research, I figured Sheik is INDEED a man, and he will be one in this story. If you would like to see my reasons I found thru research, please email me at and I'll be happy send you my list! Anyway, heres mah prologue.

Synopsis: Upon arriving at the water temple, Link is shocked to find what seems to be a darker and sinister version of himself. Defeating this copycat, the "Dark Link" whispers a very intriguing message; "I'm not the only one. There are 3 more…and another Triforce…Try to find us…"and with that, he disappears into the shadows.Unable to figure out "Dark Link's" riddle, Link sets off to find the meaning of it. What he finds is more about himself, and whispered secrets of the Triforce.

_**+Prologue:Once Upon a Time+**_

_In the land of Hyrule, there carried the legend of the Triforce, which was placed in the spot where supposedly the 3 goddesses, who descended from the heavens, left earth after saving it from the darkness. Din, using her power created the red earth and landscapes. Farore, created all life on earth. And Nayru, used her wisdom to give all the living creatures a sense of justice and education. Almost every child in the land grew up with this story, and few believed it. And out of those few, only one girl knew the other side of the story. That girl was Princess Zelda._

"Impa! Can you tell me the story about the Inverted Triforce again?" The Zelda squeaked, her big blue eyes staring up at the Amazon-like woman. Her hair was in two blond braids that trailed along her back. Her pink nightdress adorned in frills was elegantly spread around her as she sat on her pink bed, waiting for Impa's reply.

Impa sighed softly, her black hair rustling from the open window. She looked at Zelda sadly and asked, "Why do you want to hear that story again…? Its so morbid compared to other Triforce stories. Why don't I tell you the story of the Hero of Time?"

Zelda groaned and said, "Impa, I'm already 6! I don't wanna listen to kiddy stories!" The woman chuckled softly and set the young girl on her lap.

"Well, the legend of the hero of time does mix in with the Inverted Triforce, so alright." Zelda smiled happily. Impa cleared her throat, and began how most storytellers do….

"Once upon a time, when the 3 goddesses created the world and left the Triforce in the sacred grounds, 3 evil beings attempted to find and steal it so they could gain ultimate power. Of course, the power of the Triforce is enough to conquer the world, but these creatures wanted more. They wanted to conquer the universe. But that's skipping ahead. Lets rewind a little and explain about these creatures.

They were demons, and they supposedly came from a parallel world. Of course, they're world was very different from ours. But not much. They were exact opposites. 1 rupie would equal more than 100 rupies. The castle system were below the peasants. They also had a Triforce and a similar story.

Their Triforce was known as the Inverted Triforce, and it held different pieces from ours. Ours, of course, are Courage, Power, and Wisdom. Each held by the three goddesses Farore, Din, and Nayru. The Inverted Triforce held the pieces of Justice, Honesty, and Reliability. They also had goddesses who protected each part. Justice was Xarka, Honesty was Eiana, and Reliability was Kionie.

The story to them was the same, where evil tried to invade, but was put to a stop by the goddesses. The difference was, the goddesses weren't pure of heart. They believed they were doing the right thing, but by giving the world their power, it went into uttermost chaos.

Anyway, there was a story passed down that if the Inverted Triforce and the Triforce where to reunite, they would form the Pentacle of Power, which was the key to changing the world. So these three demons set off to get into our world and steal the Triforce. They almost succeeded too.But they were stopped by an unseen force. Before they knew it, they turned to stone and slowly began to crumble from age…"

Impa stopped, and looked at Zelda, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hmm, what's wrong dear."

Zelda looked up and asked, "Was it the Hero of Time that was the unseen force?"

Impa smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was the Hero of Time. His original quest was to protect the world from one evil being, but after finding out about the Inverted Triforce, he used the power of time to stop the creatures. Then the Hero disappeared, and was never heard from again…"

Zelda blinked than asked, "Why is that? Why would someone just disappear? Where could he have gone?"

"No one knows. You can only use your imagination."

"Hmm, he probably went with some beautiful woman and lived happily ever after."

Impa laughed and said, "Well, that would be a nice thing now wouldn't it?"

"Yep. Hey Impa? Do you think I'll ever live happily ever after with a hero?"

Impa smiled and said, "Perhaps you will. Because fate is a strange thing…"

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"Its nothing. Anyway, it is said the Hero is to reappear in 500 years. So who knows? Now, go to sleep, princess. Good night."

"Good night.." Zelda said sleepily, and snuggled under her pink blanket. Leaving the room, Impa said quietly to herself, "Fate **is** a strange thing. It has almost been 500 years since the demons were sealed. The Hero of Time should be appearing within a few years. And the strange thing is that Zelda was right; he did live happily ever after with a beautiful woman. She was a princess, and her name…was Zelda.

_**+End of Prologue+**_

Yaye. I thought this turned out really good for a prologue! I read the rough draft to my friend and she told me to put some more details in, so I attempted to.

Anyway, the point of the prologue was to give you insight about my Inverted Triforce and my Pentacle of Power. I came up with this when I drew the Triforce, than I drew one upside down on top of it, and it became a pentacle within a pentacle, so I was like, "This gives me an idea!" I know I said in my synopsis about Dark Link and the Water Temple and stuff, but I might not get to that until chapter 2. Next chapter I'm going to talk about where Zelda meets Link and stuff. I'm not going to go through the entire game, so don't worry! 

I hope to get some nice reviews and I hope to see you guys next chapter!

33, Wonder Chef's Cupcake


End file.
